Pecados ¿Cual es el tuyo?
by Catalina Dollanganger Bennett
Summary: OneShots de los 7 pecados capitales, en los personajes de hp... cap 1, Envidia:Peter Pettigrew


**Envidia: Peter Pettigrew**

**_Dwight L. Moody una vez relató en cuento de un águila, que tenía envidia de otra que podía volar mucho mejor que ella. Un día el águila vio a un cazador con arco y flecha y le dijo, "Deseo que mates a esa águila volando en el aire". El cazador dijo que podía hacerlo, solo que necesitaba unas plumas para su flecha. Así que el águila envidiosa sacó una de sus plumas de una ala. El cazador lanzó la flecha pero no pudo alcanzar la otra águila porque andaba volando demasiado alto. El águila sacó otra pluma, y luego otra…hasta que había perdido tantas plumas que ella misma ya no pudo volar. El arquero tomó ventaja de la situación, dio la media vuelta y mató al águila envidiosa. Aplicando la ilustración Moody dijo, "Si tú tienes envidia de otros, el que será más dañado por tus acciones serás tu mismo"._**

_-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré._

No sin esfuerzo, una gorda rata gris se subió al alfeizar de la ventana de una pequeña casita en Godric's Hollow. Dentro, un hombre joven empujaba frenéticamente a una mujer pelirroja, que luchaba con él por quedarse.

- No, James. Si hemos salido vivos de todo esto es por estar juntos. No te dejaré.

- ¡Lily!

- Mujercita obstinada - murmuró James Potter, quitándole a su pequeño bebé de los brazos y dejándolo en un canasto. Harry lo miraba espantado, a punto de llorar, y sólo se calmó un poco cuando su padre le dio un beso en la frente y le murmuró dulcemente - Te amo, Cornamenta Junior.

Al oír los golpes en la puerta, Lily lo empujó bruscamente, haciéndolo a un lado para llevarse a su hijo al cuarto.

Incómoda, la rata se movió.

_Se lo merecen_, pensó. _¿O no?_

Volvió a mirar la escena de adentro, y se estremeció a ver a James de pie frente a su amo.

_¡Estúpido¡Si te inclinaras ante él podrías vivir!_

Lily los miraba a ambos sin miedo. Sabía que Voldemort no _necesitaba_ matarla, y que aunque no podía hacer nada por James, al menos Harry viviría para salvar al mundo mágico de la peor amenaza que habían tenido hasta el momento.

"_Ahora las horas como ratón de biblioteca darán su resultado"_, se dijo, confiada.

En la ventana, la rata estaba nerviosísima, y chillaba sin parar.

_¡Maldito seas, Potter! No sólo me has obligado a entregarte con tu maldita actitud, sino que además, no me das el gusto de verte reducido a nada…_

James seguía hablando, tratando de distraer a Voldemort. No entendía porqué Lily seguía de pie a su lado, sin decir una palabra, y no salía huyendo, aprovechando lo entretenido que parecía "el señor oscuro" vanagloriándose de sus tétricos logros.

_¿Lo ves, Potter? Eso sentía yo, al oírte jactarte de tu esplendida vida. ¿No te parece patético ver cómo una persona se rebaja tanto cómo lo hacías tú?_

- Pero… - murmuró Voldemort, con su irritante voz de serpiente - creo que... ni tú ni tu famililla de cuarta merecen esta perdida de tiempo.

La rata en la ventana (cielos, suena poético) se quedó quieta, mientras sentía cómo el pánico se apoderaba de él. Tal vez, ellos no merecían morir. No así al menos. Ahora sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado acabaría con ellos, y todo por la absurda frustración de un hombrecito llamado Peter Pettigrew, por no poder ser como el valiente joven parado frente a él, que luchaba por los que amaba, y que le había ofrecido su amistad.

_Él confió en mí_ murmuró, aterrorizado _Diablos ¡Haz algo, Cornamenta!_

Al oírse, pudo ver al fin el porqué de su odio. Sirius era un aterrorizador augurio de muerte. Remus no podía evitarlo, pero de todas formas, era el hombre lobo más esplendido que podría conocer. Ambos daban miedo. O al menos, a él le daban miedo. Lo cual hacía, inevitablemente, que no quisiera ser como ellos. Pero James no. Él era distinto. Era el hermoso y noble ciervo. Un animal _envidiable_. En tanto que él mismo no era más que una rata. _"Una sucia y asquerosa rata traidora"_, como tan gentilmente le había recordado su amo, pocas horas atrás.

- _¡Avada Kedabra!_

Más que la maldición, o ver a la única persona que había confiado en él incondicionalmente caer muerto al suelo, lo que hizo que Colagusano se estremeciera fue el desgarrador grito de Lily. Parecía que quien había muerto no había sido su marido, sino ella misma.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lilian Potter, antes Evans, tuvo miedo. Más que eso, sintió pánico. Terror. Desde su primer día en Hogwarts, cuando era una asustada niña de 11 años que no sabía nada de magia, había sentido que nada podría salir realmente mal si James Potter estaba allí. A pesar del odio que le profesó por años, su sola presencia podía calmarla incluso en el ojo del huracán. Ahora TODO estaba perdido.

Y ya no sabía si morir valía la pena. Esperaba que Voldemort fuera primero por Harry, para acabar de una vez con eso de la profecía. Ella daría la vida en su lugar, y lo salvaría con magia ancestral. Luego James podría cuidar de él. Pero sin embargo, allí estaba el hombre de sus sueños, con sus ojos castaños mirando fijamente la ventana, a través de los cristales rotos de sus lentes.

_No, Lily. Entrega a Harry. Él no te quiere muerta. Entrega a Harry y vive._

- Dámelo - ordenó Lord Voldemort, clavando sus ojos en ella.

Sin decir una palabra, Lily corrió a su habitación. Debía estar entre Harry y Voldemort.

- ¿Quieres jugar, niña tonta?

_¡No! Ya no hay nada que hacer, tú no tienes porqué morir_

_-A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor._

_-Apártate, estúpida... apártate..._

_-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar..._

Suavemente, Voldemort la hizo a un lado. No entendía porqué no le hacía caso, y acababa con la sangre sucia de una vez. Seguramente, era porque las mujeres como ella le encantaban. Hermosas y con carácter.

Ella volvió a ganarse en medio.

_-A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad..._

Cansado ya con el jueguito de la muchacha, la hizo a un lado sin el cuidado de la última vez.

- ¿Sabes porqué estoy aquí?

Lily negó con la cabeza

_"Eso no me importa¡debes matarme para que Harry pueda vivir!"_

- No es sólo por la profecía. Ni para acabar con el idiota de Potter. O con tu pequeño bebé, que se supone que tiene el poder para acabar conmigo.

- ¿No? - preguntaron Lily y Peter, confundidos.

- No- una sonrisa perversa de delineó en sus labios -. Es porque ustedes fueron lo suficientemente ingenuos como para confiar en alguien que los envidiaba con todo su ser. Alguien…

- No.

Eso nunca. Lily no iba a creerlo.

- … que los traicionó…

- Mientes.

- … y selló sus destinos… dejándolos en mis manos.

Choqueada, Lily se quedó quieta. Eso no era justo. Voldemort le sonrió de una manera extraña.

- Duele¿no? Ahora, hazte a un lado y déjame acabar con el niño, para que puedas buscar al traidor y matarlo con tus propias manos.

_-¡A Harry no¡A Harry no! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa..._

_-A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha..._

Lily volvió a negar, esta vez de una forma un poco compulsiva. La única forma en que Voldemort podría sacarla de ahí sería arrastrando su cadáver.

Afuera, una rata respiraba más agitada que nunca. No podía dejar de ver los ojos de James clavados en él, cómo si sólo en su último momento se hubiera percatado de que había sido traicionado.

_Yo… no sabía hasta dónde llegaría esto… yo… James, tienes que perdonarme… creí que sólo mataría al chico… James, yo… ¡No es posible que muerto sigas siendo mejor que yo!_

Atormentado, podía oír cada palabra que decían Lily y su amo. Si ella decidía vivir, sería su perdición. Le diría a todos que el traidor era él.

- Tú no necesitas morir.

- Por favor, llévame a mi… mátame, pero no toques a Harry.

- Te di tu oportunidad…

- ¡A Harry no!

- _¡Avada Kedabra!_

Sólo al oír que un bulto caía pesadamente al suelo, Peter volvió a respirar. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora su amo mataría al niño, y él debería esperar el crédito.

Bajó trabajosamente de la ventana, y se alejó lo más rápidamente que le permitían sus pequeñas patas de rata.

_Rata. Rata traidora. Eso soy. Entregué a mis amigos. Canuto lo hubiera hecho mejor. Hubiera guardado el secreto. Esto no habría pasado. Él…_ se detuvo en seco, a mitad del jardín delantero de la casa _Él sabe que el guardián sería yo._

Justo cuando llegó al límite del jardín, se escondió tras un arbusto. Lord Voldemort no podía saber que él había estado allí. Se lo había prohibido. Pero él no podía dejar de mirar. Había aprendido que su recompensa sería proporcional a la satisfacción de su amo. Y necesitaba saberlo ahora.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue tan rápido que ni siquiera 12 años después, en la casa de los gritos a punto de ser asesinado hubiera sido capaz de explicarlo. Primero fue el llanto del bebé. Luego la maldición. Luego la explosión. Luego el silencio. Luego el llanto otra vez. ¿O no? Quizás la maldición fue primero. ¿O el silencio?

_¡Diablos! Harry esta vivo. Eso significa que… Mi amo no_

Consternado, se quedó quieto por horas. No era por la muerte de Voldemort. Sino por las voces que oyó inmediatamente después de la explosión. Estaba seguro que el primero había sido James. Pudo oírlo claramente. _"Canuto te matará cuando te encuentre. Huye. Traidor"._

Luego, una dulce voz de mujer lo hizo reaccionar. _"Pete¿porqué? Nosotros confiamos en ti. Ojalá encuentres paz"._

Finalmente, y lo último que oyó antes de que horas después una moto voladora irrumpiera en la noche fue un claro siseo de serpiente. Lord Voldemort. Aunque no entendió lo que dijo, por el tono debió amenazarlo. O algo peor.

_Yo... debo hacer algo _

Black era el seguro culpable. Y él tendría que reafirmar esa teoría.

_Un Grim también es mejor que una rata. Maldito idiota, valeroso y atractivo. Todo lo que yo quisiera ser. _

Nota de la Autora:

_texto_ pensamientos de Peter.

"_texto"_ pensamientos de otros.

- _texto_ sacado literalmente de la serie Harry Potter, en este caso, Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban.  
Uff! Me ha costado… y sé que a muchos no les va a gustar… así k está dedicado a los k sí…

Bueno, acepto ideas… estos son one shot de los pecados capitales… pueden pedir el k kieran, mientras no se salgan de la historia… o sea, debe ser un pecado REAL k cometan los personajes, y no especulaciones… o sea, tengo como ejemplo-ideas la **ira** de harry en el 5º libro (al principio y al final), la **soberbia** de james en el peor rec de snape y la de ryddle en la camara... entre otros... pero si tienen otra idea, bienvenida sea!


End file.
